1. [Field of the Invention]
The present invention relates to an automobile fuel feed apparatus, and more particularly to an automobile fuel feed apparatus whereby fuel is fed particularly through atomization effected by ultrasonic vibration.
2. [Description of the Prior Art]
An automobile fuel feed apparatus for feeding fuel through an atomization effected by ultrasonic vibration is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 195064/1983.
In the above Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication the automobile fuel feed apparatus comprises an electromagnetic injection valve and an ultrasonic vibrator having a tubular trembler. The electromagnetic injection valve and the ultrasonic vibrator are disposed together within an engine intake pipe at the same side of the engine intake pipe. The tubular trembler of the ultrasonic vibrator vibrates with a characteristic resonant frequency.
The axis of the tubular trembler vibrating with a characteristic resonant frequency and the axis of the electromagnetic injection valve are kept coincident with each other. The axis of the tubular trembler of the ultrasonic vibrator is not coincident with the axis of the engine intake pipe. So the injecting direction of the fuel is also not coincident with the axis of the engine intake pipe. Consequently, the atomized fuel is not spread uniformly within the engine intake pipe.
In the above-described prior art, the fuel is not atomized efficiently because of the arrangement of the tubular trembler, namely the axis of the tubular trembler and the axis of the electromagnetic injection valve are kept coincident with each other.
Furthermore, in the above-described prior art the construction of fuel piping for disposing the electromagnetic injection valve and the structure for fixing the electromagnetic injection valve are unavoidably complicated because of the one side arrangement of the electromagnetic injection valve and the ultrasonic vibrator including the tubular trembler.